The Things We Do
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: What happens when Danielle is captured b the GIW, and calls out for her "Daddy?" Will Danny sacrifice himself? Well duh, he has an extreme hero complex! Reveal fic. Phantom planet never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I know, I know, I should really be working on my other stuff, but this is just an idea I could NOT rest until I got it out of my head. So deal with it. Phantom Planet never happened.**

Danny's POV

Something wasn't right.

I was sitting in Mr. Lancer's class, feeling bored, as per usual, when suddenly, I got this feeling of complete and absolute terror. I gasped as pain shot through me. All heads turned in my direction.

"What is it, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked snidely. "If it does not relate to th lesson-"

"Danielle," I said.

"What?"

"I got to go, later," I said, standing up and leaving the class. Mr. Lancer appeared shocked and my friends looked confused, but that was not my problem. I had a feeling that something was wrong with Dani, and I was not going to let something happen to her if I was right.

Dani's POV

I had been flying through Amity Park when the caught me. Cheap shot in the back. I had tried to get away, but something in the gun had made my powers short out, and I dropped like a rock. I had screamed at the top of my lungs, as I crashed into the waiting arms of a GIW agent, who handcuffed me. Then, I had done something very stupid by accident.

I'd reverted back to human form.

Now, I was thrashing around, trying to get away, but the stupid handcuffs stopped me from going intangible.

"Incredible! Is it really in human form?" Maddie Fenton asked. "I can't wait to do a few dissections to see how it's organs match up!"

"You'll get you're chance," said the agent restraining me. "We're going to do some experiments, then a few dissections, before executing it."

"No, please no," I cried. What? I was ten, okay?

"Danielle!"

I looked up to see Danny flying overhead.

"Daddy, help!"

Maddie's POV

"Daddy help!" it shrieked as the town's most notorious ghost flew overhead. Daddy? What on Earth? Ghosts couldn't reproduce! The very idea was completely disgusting!

Phantom looked terrified. He must have been acting, of course, everyone knows ghosts can only feel hate and rage, but that's how it looked.

"Leave her alone! She won't help you. She's barely stable as it is! If you start experimenting on her, she'll die almost instantaneously!"

Probably a lie, but even if it was the truth… "Better a little information than none, Phantom! Why should we let her go? She's a piece of ectoplasmic scum who deserves to die!"

"She's half human!" Phantom said. "She's only half ghost."

"And you are too," infered a GIW agent. "Correct? If you are her… father."

Phantom nodded and suddenly, a small touch of hope appeared in his face. "Danielle is unstable. However, I am not."

He landed, and turned to me.

"Take me and let Danielle go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Oh, cliffhanger! Yikes! So Danny's hero complex just caused him to give himself up for Danielle… or was it something else? Yes, I am indeed enjoying this. **

Danny's POV

"Take me and let Danielle go," I said.

Mom looked suspicious. "Alright, fine, under three conditions. First-"

"Daddy, no!" Danielle cried. "Don't! I'm just a mistake! Don't let them!"

An agent shocked Dani. "Stop hurting her!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I saw Sam and Tucker running toward me. I glared at the agent as he came closer.

"What's going on, Danny?" Sam asked nervously. "What happened?"

"They have Dani," I told her. "So I'm doing the best I can to get her away from them." I look back at my mother. "You were saying?"

"First, you wear these handcuffs, which will prevent you from using your powers."

"Fine," I said instantly. I knew that one was coming.

"Second, you must not make any sign of disobedience or struggle."

Again, predictable. I nodded.

"And lastly, you will change into your human form," she finished.

_That_ was unexpected. Apparently, someone had alerted the school to what was happening, because most of Casper was now watching our bartering. I would have to reveal my secret to the entire town, plus, many people were recording. Still, I didn't hesitate.

"Deal."

Sam's POV

Some days, I really wish Danny didn't have this hero-complex of his.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Saving my daughter's life," he said calmly. "I've looked at it from every angle, and this is the only way."

Tears in my eyes, I grabbed his hand. "You better have a plan."

"Hey," he wiped away a tear. "Look after her for me, okay?" I shakily nodded. Then, he took a deep breath, and… kissed me. It was amazing. I can't even begin to describe how it felt… when he pulled away, he whispered three little words in my ear, before turning to the GIW.

"Okay, here's how this is going to go. You are going to give Danielle Phantom over to Samantha Manson. Then, you can put the handcuffs on me. I will not put up a fight. Then, I will revert to my human form, and you can take me away. Do we have a deal?"

The GIW agent nodded. He handed Dani over to me, and she clung to me, both of us crying. Then, Danny turned around, allowing the agent to handcuff him. I could hardly look, but I knew this might be the last time I would see Danny alive. He cried out in pain as the cuffs clicked into place.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" called out a voice from the crowd watching.

"You're the evil ones!" "Sociopaths!" "Trying to kill a little girl!"

The kids of Casper High were in an uproar to stop the GIW, a few even rushing forward to try and save Danny, but no amount of protests could stop the agents. I cried as, strangely enough, Paulina and Star comforted me.

"He will get out of it; he's Danny Phantom!" Paulina assured me.

"He must really love you, to trust you with his daughter," Star said. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

"He's not," I sobbed. "He think's he's going to d-d-die. That's w-why he k-k-kissed me."

"I'm sorry," Paulina said.

I think she really meant it, too.

3rd Person POV

There was still one more part of the deal to complete. The crowd was quiet as Danny Phantom took a deep breath, and two white rings appeared. It seemed to be in slow motion as the jumpsuit became a t-shirt, slightly showing a massive amount of scars, and jeans. Maddie Fenton cringed as she saw the scars on a boy not a lot older than her own, if older at all. Then, the green eyes turned blue, and the white hair, black.

And almost Maddie had a heart attack as she saw her own son, about to be taken away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- So, here's the ending. I really, **_**really**_** hope you like it, or at the very least don't kill me for messing up. Thanks for reading this.**

**Hearts and Skulls, **

**Sophia**

Danny's POV

Mom was freaking out.

So were Dash, Paulina, Valerie, and half the student body. Suddenly, Dash of all people ran at the GIW and actually managed to knock one out before being thrown back into the crowd. Mom was trying to convince the agents to let me go, that it was different now. That made me smile. People really did care.

Too bad it didn't matter. I was half-dead already. I would lose the half part pretty soon.

I heard Sam's voice. She was still shaking with tears. I felt bad about that.

"Danny, you better make it out of this, or I'll kill you myself," she said. I smiled. That's my Sam.

Then I heard something that I should never have been able to hear over the roar of the crowd. Three whispered words.

And I'm hauled into a big black van.

Dani's POV

_This was all my fault. If I had only stayed home today, none of this would have happened. I hold on to Sam, and she's crying more than me. I bet she hates me. I hate me._

_I don't understand. These people, if they even deserve to be called that, want to hurt us because we're different. We have emotions. We feel pain. Daddy and I aren't even dead. Not all the way. _

_I am ten years old and they wanted to kill me. Daddy is 15 and they will kill him. I just don't understand what we did wrong. All we did was exist. All I did was go outside. It isn't fair._

I didn't realize I was speaking out loud until I was done. There is a short silence. Then, many hands raised me up.

"Tell them the truth, the way you see it," Sam tells me quietly.

_I was flying. It was just a nice day, you know? I'm a kid. I like to play outside. I was shot in the back. You don't know how much their weapons hurt. If Daddy or me can't use our powers, it's like having two broken legs. It freaking hurts! _

_We're just people. We aren't monsters. If we are, then we don't mean to be. I was made this way. Daddy had a lab accident. We're still us. Would you hurt a kid? Would you torture a kid? Would you kill a kid? That's what the Guys in White are doing. _

_And even tough that's what's happening, I don't say all live people are evil, but you say all ghosts are evil because of the actions of a few. We have a lot of power, more than live people, but we don't usually hurt anyone. Not more than humans do._

_So if you let them kill my daddy, you just stood back and allowed a murder._

3rd person POV

The speech had a huge effect. Suddenly, all the kids from Casper high felt like they were a part of something huge. Something that could define them, and if they made the wrong choice, they would regret it for the rest of their lives.

Only, what was the right choice?

"We have to save him. Think of how many times he saved you," Sam said. "I doubt we would last two days without him. And we owe him. We owe him for every car, every failed test, every day with no rewards, risking his life."

"Let's go save Fentur- Fenton!" Dash corrected himself quickly. He would have to work on that.

"If you don't help us, you're basically digging your own grave. How many times a day does he save this town? Seven? Eight?" Tucker put in.

This got a reaction. People began swarming the van.

"Let Danny go! Let Danny go!" The crowd chanted. The GIW made no move to do as told.

_We will not let the ectoplasmic scum go. He is a danger to society;_ an automated message came out of a speaker.

"He saves our lives on a daily basis!" Star shouted.

_We will not let the ectoplasmic scum go. He is a danger to society._

"Then we'll make you!" Valerie exclaimed. "I have seventeen guns on my person, anyone else?"

"I have a Fenton-blaster," Sam offered.

"I have eleven blasters, six Tasers, and nine knives," Maddie said.

A few kids had pocketknives, but after the rest of the weapons were distributed, there were still a lot of kids left with nothing.

_We will not let he ectoplasmic scum go. He is a-_

The speaker was taken out with a well-aimed blast from Valerie.

They fired at the van over and over again, and it was scorched and dented. Eventually, they blew a hole through one of the windows. Sam held out her arm to a grinning Danny.

"Your welcome," she said, quite sarcastically.

"Thanks," Danny said sincerely. "How the hell did you just do that?"

"Ask you're daughter," Sam smiled. As Danny exited the car, he turned to Sam.

"If I'm Danielle's dad, then… would you be willing to be her mom?"

Sam was so happy she could hardly speak to say, "Yes!"

Danny's POV

Something was right.

Things got pretty crazy. For one, I had a daughter and a… girlfriend? I guess? It was perfect.

Oh, yeah, the GIW still _try_ to attack from time to time, but their division has been considerably downsized. I guess being defeated by a few teenagers and a woman who was considered a whack-job is bad for business.

I'm sixteen now, and Dani is eleven. I couldn't imagine a better ending.


End file.
